Levi x Reader One Shots
by The Real Eren Jaeger
Summary: This is a large collection of Levi x Reader one shots.


BASICS:  
Y/N = Your first name.  
L/N = Your last name.  
F/C = Your favourite colour.  
F/F = Your favourite food.  
E/C = Your eye colour.  
H/C = Your hair colour.  
P/N = Your parents name.  
(ALL CAPS) = Authors note.

THE ONE AND ONLY!

Levi's PoV:

Today there will be ne cadets joining my squad. I just hope that there isn't another shifter joining, like Eren. If that happened... Well I don't know how I'd be able to cope!

At around 11am the new cadets joined the surver corps officially by having a meeting with me. They didn't interest me much except for one. Yes they all showed bravery and had great attitudes, but there was one that stood out to me. F/N L/N... That was her name. And god was she beautiful! With her E/C eyes and her H/C hair. She was perfect. But I can't think like this... She's a new cadet! Plus I might as well ruin my career if I get to distracted. So I think I'll have to keep my distance for now.

Reader's PoV:

Today is the day I join the survey corps! I'm so exited! Plus I heard that my to be corporal is hot! Could my day get any better?!

At around 11am me and the other new cadets were rounded up and taken to a meeting with our new corporal. And all the roumers were true! Well at least in my eyes he was really hot! I could feel him looking at me when ever I turned away to look at someone else speak, but it could have just been my imagination. But his raven hair was perfectly parted, (pretend Levi's tall) his strong tall build was hard to look away from. His beautiful silver eyes made him even more perfect. And whenever he spoke I couldn't help it but my heart fluttered, and it felt as if I was melting. I know it's wrong but I guess I'll have to control myself whenever I'm around him.

After the meeting I walked around trying to find the canteen but failed miserably. I got lost and ended up down a well lit corridor with the canteen nowhere to be found. I wasn't paying attention and nded up walking straight into someone's road chest, feeling their muscles hit me straight in the face. I went to fall back but the stranger grabbed me by my arms preventing me from doing so.

Once I had the guts to look up at the man holding me, my eyes went wide with fear and slight embarrassment. It was captain Levi and his worried expression soon faded with a gentle glance. "Cadet L/N, where have you been? We expected you to be having your lunch but everyone got worried when you weren't there..." He spoke with his low sexy voice giving me shivers. "Captain I... I got... Lost." I managed to say stuttering everytime I tried to speak. Could I make this any more embarrassing?!

Levi pulled me so that I was standing properly and he placed his arms around my shoulders leading me to the canteen before everyone left. Luckily there was still food left by the time we had got there. As soon as captain opened the doors, everyone stared at us with shocked looks on their faces. Was it not normal for Levi to be nice, or was it me that caused their expressions to look like that.

As soon as I had met a few people and I was finished with my lunch Levi showed me to my room. Just to make sure I didn't get lost again. Well that's what I thought at the time in any ways. On the way to my room I told him how I met Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco and Christa. He just smiled. He was so handsome when he smiled, that much that I might have even broken a sweat! God damn why the hell is he doing this to me?!

Once we had gotten to my room he pushed me against the wall kissing me gently. I couldn't help but to give into my one and only captain Levi. I kissed him back not wanting to force myself onto him to much, but it was if he had read my mind and picked my leg up to go around his waist making the kiss deeper. I jumped up wrapping my other leg around him. He supported me by holding onto the top of my thighs just below my butt, and carried me to the bed.

After he had climbed ontop of me and my clothes were off, just leaving us in our underwear, he went to take my panties off. But I had to tell him... "Levi... I'm a... Virgin..." The words finally came out with my heavy breathing. He just leaned down to my ear and whispered, "It's okay... I'll be gentle." He just smirked as he continued to do what he was doing. It sent shivers down my spine as soon as he said that.

I hadn't even known him for a full 24 hours and here I am letting him play and seduce me. What the hell is wrong with me!

Once he had entered me I gave out a loud gasp, which obviously pleased him. After that he kept thrusting into me, making my moans get louder. It got to a point where he had to cover my mouth with his hand so that no one would here me.

Levi's PoV:

After I had thrusted into F/N she gasped, and god did that turn me on. After a while I started going faster, until her moans were getting to loud. I had to cover her mouth with my hand! I wish I could have her scream my name but it's still during the day, and everyone would hear. So I'll have to wait until I have the chance for that.

Once we had both came, I held her in my arms. Even though I was older and I had only just met her, it felt right. As if I would never have enough of her.


End file.
